Shadow Moses: The Legend of Metal Gear
by JustAlongForTheRide
Summary: Link and Zelda dream of a different world, beyond Hyrule. And in the U.S.A., a chilling prediction from Big Boss begins to come to light during the Shadow Moses Incident.


**Alright, then! I've been planning this one for ages, because Zelda and Metal Gear are my two favourite games series. Enjoy yourself, and this is intended to entertain, I don't own anything to do with this, all that stuff!**

**Oh, by the way, this is Link and Zelda from Twilight Princess!**

* * *

The view over Hyrule was spectacular from the highest point of Hyrule Castle. Link and Zelda sat atop the highest tower, not in the comfort of the Princess's chamber, but on the roof itself, feeling the Hylian Autumn wind in their hair. Zelda's feminine, thoroughly manicured and frankly _royal_ hand sat in Link's battle hardened palm, as they discussed all the things that came into their minds.  
"Have you ever hoped," Link said, "That there's more out there? Beyond Hyrule?"  
Zelda considered it for a moment, then a smile flickered over her delicately beautiful face.  
"I once heard of a place, in a Legend my father taught me of," she whispered, barely audible, but nevertheless clear, "Named Termina. The Hero of Time went there after he saved this land. They say he was looking for someone."  
It was Link's turn to consider the statement, and smile slightly.  
"Bo told me about that!" he exclaimed finally, "It was beyond the mountains and forest south of Ordona! It actually was real, but after the hero saved them, they had a huge collapse. It was said the _moon_ could fall on them any time, so everyone left!"  
"Well, it looks like royally appointed teachers are no better than rural mayors, I see." Zelda laughed.  
They sighed in unison, and stared at the sunset over Eldin Province. Death Mountain stood out against the sky like a Gerudo in Castle Town, but it was picturesque anyway.  
After a while of beauty, Link carried on.  
"What about beyond _that? _Another _world_ maybe?"  
Zelda did not let any emotion show, but thought long and hard.  
"Yes," she burst out suddenly, "I do think that there's another world to Hyrule. I've dreamt of it. I've seen it..."  
Once again, there was a silence, philosophical thought passing between the couple.  
"I have a world," Link breathed at the death of another lack of sound, "And want to kiss her on the roof of Hyrule Castle. Oh, how convenient. I'm on the roof of Hyrule Castle, with the girl that is my world."  
The pair beamed, leaned in, and welcomed each others embrace.

Hours later, Link lay in his four-poster bed on the ground floor of the palace. The King of Hyrule granted him a homestead in return for Link's services to the Kingdom. But as Link's eyes closed for the last time that day, he thought of the other world Zelda had seen, and what it was like.  
Way up above Link, Zelda was thinking of that world once again. One man, single-handedly stopping global Apocalypse...  
But as the Hylian pair pondered this, they had no idea that they would be a hell of a lot closer to that world than they'd bargained for.

* * *

**Undisclosed Co-ordinates, Alaska, U.S.A., The "Other World"**

Kazuhira Miller, more commonly known as Master or McDonnell, urged on his huskies in the late afternoon snow. After Big Boss's disappearance and the training of a next generation, Miller resigned himself to the Alaskan glaciers. He fancied himself as a top-class musher, and the eight malamutes running in front of him, towing his sled, made him feel like the only human on the planet. As he tracked through the powder, on the lightweight, firbreglass sled, he had no cares in the world. That was until he saw the flash of green amongst all the white. As the dogs drew closer to the colour, the noticed also pink and purple - _was that a dress?!_ _And a_ **tunic?  
"**Woah there!" he roared to the dogs, wrenching the reins "Stop!"  
There was two people lying in the drift, one male, one female, both around the age of seventeen. They were dressed highly inappropriately for the sub-zero temperatures, as if they'd just arrived from a different world. They were also deeply unconscious, so Miller picked them up and placed them on the sled. He may not have been the best field medic in the world, but he could treat hypothermia. When both the people were loaded onto the sled, he pulled a satellite phone out of his backpack, and extended the aeriel. He dialled a secure, twenty-digit number, and waited as it rang.  
"Department of Defence control room, state your code, name or number, and your purpose."  
"This is ex-operative Hell Master, Kazuhira Miller - put me through to Colonel Roy Campbell."

* * *

**Aboard U.S.S. Discovery, Somewhere in the Bering Sea, U.S. Controlled Waters**

"So, Colonel, what's Miller talking about?" Naomi Hunter inquired, as Campbell paced the length and breath of the Ohio-class submarine.  
The officer sighed.  
"I assume, Doctor, that you're in the know as to what happened to Big Boss?"  
"Yes, Snake defeated him in Zanzibarland, correct?" replied the medic  
The Colonel looked more and more stressed at every passing second.  
"You're right, but do you know what Snake heard, but put it down to shellshock?"  
At Naomi's blank look, Roy carried on.  
"After Snake had taken on Big Boss, he walked away, back to him. Solid Snake thought he heard Big Boss yell: "Youths of the snow, children of the high rule will destroy the shadows!". But when he turned, Snake reported that Big Boss was gone."  
Naomi took several moments to fathom what she was being told, but she nodded slowly, the small amount of Japanese in her heritage shining through in her frown.  
"I understand. But what does that have to do with Miller?"  
Once again, Colonel Campbell sighed heavily.  
"Today, on the way back to his cabin, Master Miller discovered two strangely dressed individuals. A boy named Link and a girl named Zelda, both aged seventeen. They say they're from a place named Hyrule."  
"Hyrule. High Rule. I see his issue. And shadows they said. Shadow Moses. Very strange." Naomi said disjointedly.  
"Strange indeed," said the Colonel.


End file.
